Domestic Terrorist
by Lex Vexon
Summary: A series of terrorist one-shots and drabbles with fluffy, domestic settings. All of the stories are set at least AFTER the manga chapter where Miyagi asks Shinobu to move in with him.


There was never a day where Miyagi regretted falling for Shinobu. Sure, at the beginning of their rocky relationship, he thought he did, but it was always just denial. Denial that there was any way some kid could possibly make him want to be with someone other than his sensei for once. It was invigorating, always, with Shinobu. He was so earnest in everything he did, so determined to make sure there was nothing that he couldn't do at least okay. Miyagi never thought he wouldn't buy another bookshelf, it was inevitable, but he didn't think it would be for cookbooks. Besides, and not even really besides those things, because everything Shinobu did was endearing, Miyagi was the happiest he'd ever been.

Well, perhaps not at the current moment.

He was the coldest he'd ever been.

In his own bed.

This had happened every time it dropped to ten degrees above freezing without warning. Miyagi had learned that if he didn't turn the heating on the night before a potentially cold morning, Shinobu, in lieu of sharing their body warmth, would unconsciously steal the blankets from Miyagi, leaving him to wake up earlier than necessary, half-naked and shivering.

Other times, he'd just slowly take as much blanket as he could, having to clutch them in his fists to keep whatever bit he could to stay over his body. Today, it was different. Neither of them had work or school that day, and if he woke Shinobu up to give him some of the blanket back, it wouldn't be a big deal.

This was harder than he thought. Shinobu was a stubborn sleeper, and Miyagi couldn't say he was innocent of doing anything that may have exhausted Shinobu the night prior, but this was ridiculous. Shinobu wasn't making any noise, hardly fighting back, just tightly wound up in his own cocoon, breathing peacefully.

After a few more minutes of trying to wake Shinobu up, Miyagi finally grabbed at the loose end of the blanket and pulled as hard as he could, sending Shinobu rolling towards the end of the bed and then…off…the

Edge.

Shit!

Miyagi threw the blanket to the side and went quickly to where Shinobu had fallen.

"Shinobu…?"

"Miyagi…" came the sound of a drowsy Shinobu.

"Are you okay?"

"Miyagi, what the fuck?!"

"I'm sorry, Shinobu! I didn't mean to send you over the edge, you just took the entire blanket and it's freezing!"

"Dumbass! Why didn't you just get a different blanket, or put on a fucking t-shirt?! Obviously you're gonna be cold if you're only in your boxers! You didn't have to send me straight outta my sleep and to the floor!"

"I'm sorry…"

Shinobu looked at Miyagi's face and softened a bit, he did seem legitimately sorry, although he still wanted to give Miyagi some kind of retribution.

"Pick me up."

"I kno- what?"

"Pick me up and put me back on the bed."

"O…okay…"

Miyagi lifted Shinobu, finding some comfort in the warmth of Shinobu's skin compared to his, then gently placed him on the bed.

"Now give me the blanket."

Miyagi complied, walking around to the other side of the bed where the blanket had been left.

"Now go sleep on the couch."

Miyagi's face fell, "What?! Shinobu, I said I was sorry, I-Are you laughing?"

"Sorry," Shinobu was holding back giggles, "It was such a good chance to mess with you, which is an opportunity I rarely get! I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch."

Miyagi took a sigh of relief and Shinobu calmed down and held his arms out, beckoning Miyagi, "C'mere." He lifted the blanket up as Miyagi slipped in next to him, reveling in the warmth that the blanket still held. "Fuck, Miyagi, you're freezing."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Whatever, shut up. What time is it anyway?"

"Four in the morning."

"We don't have anything to do today, right?"

"Groceries."

"That can be done," Shinobu let out a small yawn, "any time before the store closes, let's sleep in."

"Come closer, Shinobu."

Shinobu turned so that his back was to Miyagi and scooted back until their bodies were flush together. Miyagi had warmed up some by then, Shinobu noticed as he felt his arms wrap around his waist, and his head come down a bit on the pillows to kiss the top of his head. Shinobu didn't think he'd ever been this comfortable, smiling as he felt Miyagi take a deep inhale with his nose pressed into his hair, both body's shifting as Miyagi's diaphragm expanded with each deep breath.

"What are doing, old man?"

"You smell nice."

"I bought new shampoo and conditioner."

"It's good, it reminds me of you. A little imposing, not subtle at all - "

"Pushing it."

" - but, absolutely wonderful."

Shinobu could feel his face getting hot, "You're such an idiot."

"A fool in love, you could say," he reached for Shinobu's free hand, feeling it tense up as he took it in his, "Goodnight, Shinobu." The hand relaxed.

"Goodnight."


End file.
